While liquid crystal displays offer a compact, lightweight alternative to cathode ray tube (CRT) monitors, there are many applications for which the image quality of LCD displays are not yet satisfactory, particularly as the relative size of these devices increases. Larger LCD panels, such as those used in laptop computer or larger displays, are transmissive, and thus require a backlight. This type of light-providing surface, positioned behind the LCD panel, directs light outwards and towards the LCD.
Conventional approaches for backlighting use various arrangements of cold cathode fluorescent (CCFL) light sources with light guide plates, one or more types of enhancement films, polarization films, reflective surfaces, and other light conditioning elements. Conventional flat panel backlight solutions using side-mounted CCFLs are less and less desirable as display size increases and, particularly as display area grows, can be susceptible to warping in manufacture or due to heat. Light-guiding backlight techniques that are conventionally employed for smaller devices are increasingly hampered by low brightness or luminance levels and by problems related to poor uniformity as the display size increases, such as would be needed for digital TV, for example. Existing backlight apparatus for LCD displays and other display and illumination applications, often using banks of CCFLs lined up in parallel, can be relatively inefficient. These display solutions can also be relatively thick, due to the need to house the CCFL and its supporting films and surfaces behind the LC panel. The CCFL light source itself presents an environmental problem for disposal, since these devices contain some amount of mercury. To compensate for uniformity and brightness problems with conventional CCFL-based backlights, a number of supporting films are conventionally interposed between the backlight and the display, or disposed following the display, such as relatively high-cost reflective polarization films. As is well known, the spectral characteristics of CCFLs are relatively poor when compared to other types of light sources.
Faced with the inherent difficulties and limitations to CCFL used in backlighting applications, researchers have been motivated to pursue alternative backlighting approaches. A number of solutions have been proposed utilizing Light-Emitting Diodes (LEDs). Recent advances in LED brightness, color output, and overall performance, with continuing reduction in cost, make LEDs, lasers, and solid-state light sources in general particularly attractive. However, because LEDs and lasers act as point light sources, appropriate solutions are needed for redirecting and spreading this light to provide the uniform plane of light that is needed for backlighting and to provide the necessary color uniformity.
One approach for providing backlight illumination using LEDs is using an array arrangement, such as that described in the paper by M. Zeiler, J. Huttner, L. Plotz, and H. Ott entitled “Late-News Paper: Optimization Parameters for LED Backlighting Solutions” SID 2006 Digest pp. 1524-1527. Using this type of solution, an array of LED clusters using Red (R), Green (G), and Blue (B) LEDs is deployed as a backlight for an LCD displays. Two types of clusters are described: RGGB and RGB. However, except for specialized uses such as for some types of instrument panels and for very high-end monitors and TV panels, array arrangements do not appear promising, due to problems of poor color and brightness uniformity, high parts count, high heat, and dimensional requirements.
Light guides have been employed for spreading light from a point source in order to form a line of light. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,112 entitled “Light Guide, Illuminating Device Having the Light Guide, and Image Reading Device and Information Processing Apparatus Having the Illuminating Device” to Kawai et al. discloses redirecting light from one or more LEDs to a line in a scanning apparatus, using a single light guide having extraction features distributed along its length
There has been considerable work directed to the goal of providing LED backlighting. However, although there have been a number of solutions proposed, there are significant drawbacks inherent to each type of solution, particularly when faced with the problem of backlighting for a display panel of standard laptop dimensions or larger.
In addition to these drawbacks, conventional solutions generally fail to address important challenges for high-quality color imaging, required for widespread commercialization and acceptance of LC displays. Color gamut is one important consideration that is of particular interest to display designers. Conventional CCFLs provide a measure of color quality that is acceptable for many applications, offering up to about 70% of the NTSC color gamut. Although this may be acceptable for laptop and computer monitor applications, it falls short of what is needed for full-color TV displays.
In contrast to CCFL light sources, LEDs and other solid-state light sources, because of their relatively high degree of spectral purity, are inherently capable of providing 100% or more of the NTSC color gamut. In order to provide this enlarged color gamut, three or more different-colored LEDs or other solid-state sources are needed. To support such an expanded color gamut when using LEDs and other solid-state light sources, a high level of color mixing is required from the backlighting apparatus. As is well known to those skilled in the imaging display art, achieving a good level of color uniformity when using solid-state light sources, such as Red (R), Green (G), and Blue (B) LEDs, is particularly challenging. Conventional backlighting solutions that employ larger-area light guides, such as those described above, would provide correspondingly inferior color mixing. Other challenges related to backlighting for larger scale displays include the need for low-cost assembly, light efficiency, uniformity, and compact size. Conventional LED backlighting solutions fall short of what is needed to meet these additional requirements. Additionally, it would be particularly useful to eliminate the need for thick bulky light guide plates or thick lightbars, which may be possible where uniformity and brightness are sufficiently improved.
Thus, it can be seen that there is a need for an LED backlight solution that can be inexpensively manufactured, has minimal thickness, and provides color mixing with good uniformity, high brightness, and high levels of efficiency.